Then and Now
by Randi
Summary: Ok, my second attempt at a friends fic. I'm not really good at summaries, so please just read and review. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Then and Now  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note - Ok, so I've decided to give another go at a Friends fanfic. Ross and Rachel again. Ok, now this is just kind of came to me. It's a jumpy fic with a few flashbacks. Well, don't forget to read AND REVIEW.  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own anything  
  
-----  
  
Ok, we start out with Rachel sitting on a couch in a small little apartment.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - I don't know how I got here. I know I don't love him, not as much as I love Ross.  
  
Wee see Barry walk in and Rachel goes to hug him.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - All he was, was rebound, that's all it was supposed to be. Ross and I had just broken up and I needed someone. It was never supposed to last this long, but I didn't have the heart to break up with him. Now I'm faced with a decision.  
  
Barry - Hey sweetie.  
  
Rachel - Hey Barry.  
  
Barry - So, uh , did you think about it yet?  
  
Rachel, Ya, but I'm still not sure. I think I need some more time to think it over.  
  
Barry - Sure Rachel, take as much time as you need.  
  
Rachel - Umm, Actually I was planning on going to New York for about a week to think. San Francisco just doesn't feel like home.  
  
Barry - Oh *pause* Ok, I guess that's alright, when to you plan on leaving?  
  
Rachel - In a few days, on Thursday, so we have a bit more time together.  
  
We see Rachel and Barry sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - I wasn't being completely honest with him. Sure I was going to New York, but that didn't feel like home either. I hadn't been at home since Chicago, now I wasn't sure where home was.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Pan around a nice spacious apartment. We zoom in on the living room. We see a younger Rachel and Ross sitting there watching a movie.  
  
Rachel - This is just perfect. Right here, right now  
  
Ross - I know, I wish it was always like this.  
  
Rachel - *as she snuggles closer to him* me too.  
  
* END FLASHBACK*  
  
Rachel (v/o) - That's how it usually was. We got along great, but we both had crazy schedules with work. We hardly saw each other. You see, Ross was an actor, he still is. He's the one who got us the beautiful apartment in Chicago. That's the only place I've ever really felt at home. The warm summers, the frigid winters. I was born and raised in a small suburb about and hour out of Chicago. It was where I met him. It was an odd way to meet someone, and I always laugh at myself when I think about it.  
  
* Begin Flashback *  
  
We see the outside of a Walmart. We go inside and go to the entertainment department. We see a very young Rachel looking at the back of a movie. As she's standing there, a young Ross comes and stands next to her. She turns to look at him.  
  
Rachel - Excuse me, hi, I'm looking for a movie for my neice, and I was wondering if you've seen it, or if its any good.  
  
Ross - I happen to know that that movie is an excellent movie. I should know, I was in it.  
  
Rachel - Oh my gosh * she looks at the front cover of the movie * I've never felt so stupid.  
  
Ross - Its ok, I try to blend in with crowds  
  
Rachel - Ugh, I'm just so embarrassed.  
  
Ross - Its ok, really. Hey listen, I don't usually ask out girls who haven't seen my movies * both give a chuckle* but I need a date for tonight, and you seem to fit the qualifications for a good date.  
  
Rachel - Isn't this something that only happens in movies or on TV? I mean, you go to the store on an average run and get asked out by a Hollywood movie star? * looks around * I'm not on candid camera or anything, am I?  
  
Ross - Nope, but hey, listen, if you don't want to, its not that hard for me to find someone else.  
  
Rachel - No!! NO, I'll do it. I just have to pay for this movie.  
  
Ross - There's no need, I'm sure I've got some extra copies lying around.  
  
Rachel - Well, thanks, umm, so, what time tonight.  
  
Ross - Right now works for me.  
  
Rachel - What, I'm not ready yet. I don't even have make up on now  
  
Ross - You look fine, we aren't going anywhere too fancy.  
  
Rachel - Oh, umm, I guess I'm ready then.  
  
Ross - So, lets get going.  
  
Rachel - Oh, I have a question.  
  
Ross - Ya?  
  
Rachel - Where are we going?  
  
Ross - Oh, just a small downtown bar.  
  
Rachel - But, we don't have any bars downtown, except in downtown.  
  
Ross - Chicago, which is why now is the perfect time to go, c'mon.  
  
Rachel follows speechlessly, she is even more surprised to see the brand new Mercedes he leads her to.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Barry - Hey Rachel * pause * Rachel? * another pause * * he says it a little louder this time * Rachel.  
  
Rachel * jumps * huh? Oh, sorry, I guess I kind of zoned out there.  
  
Barry - That's ok, you ready for dinner?  
  
Rachel - Ya just let me finish getting ready, where are we going again?  
  
Barry - Just a simple little Italian place, no need to dress up too much.  
  
Rachel - Oh, ok Bare.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - I'd heard that one before. Me and Ross's first date. He said it was a casual little bar in downtown Chicago. I should've know any bar in downtown Chicago wasn't going to be "casual", but I listened to him. I guess I was just stunned, in a dazed confused manner.  
  
I felt out of place the moment we stepped in. Everyone was dressed much nicer than I was. I was just wearing jeans and a black tank top. Ross told me it was just a small little place, but it was exactly the opposite. It was huge, and filled with celebrities.  
  
* Begin Flashback *  
  
We see a huge bar/club filled with extravagantly dressed people. We zoom in to the entrance to see Ross and Rachel walk in.  
  
Rachel - Hey Ross, I thought you said it was a small place so there was no need to dress up.  
  
Ross - so I lied a little, don't worry, you look just fine.  
  
Rachel - You better be right, God, I feel like everyone's staring at me.  
  
Ross - Rachel, don't worry about it, you look great. Nobody's staring at you. Don't Freak out.  
  
Rachel - Ok, you're probably right. Lets just have some fun.  
  
Ross - Now that's the spirit.  
  
Rachel - Lets go get something to drink.  
  
Ross - Okay.  
  
We see Ross and Rachel sitting at the bar drinking, talking, and having a good time.  
  
Ross - Hey Rachel, you wanna dance?  
  
Rachel - Sure, why not?  
  
A few hours pass and we see Rachel and Ross dancing. Finally the crowd starts to get smaller and smaller.  
  
Ross - Well, I'm getting tired. You ready to go?  
  
Rachel - I thought you'd never ask. That's the first time I've danced for four hours straight.  
  
Ross - You gotta admit, you had fun though.  
  
Rachel - Ya, I really did.  
  
Ross - Well, lets get outta here.  
  
We see Ross and Rachel walk out and leave the club. They walk out to the parking lot and look for Ross's car.  
  
Ross - I don't think you want to go home this late, so do you wanna come stay with me, I mean, in the spare bedroom?  
  
Rachel - Ya, thanks, I think I'll do that.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
We see Rachel and Barry eating at a nice little Italian Restaurant.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - Ross was such a gentleman, he offered to let me stay in his bed, and he stay in the guest room, but I didn't want to impose. So I stayed in the guest room. He took me home the next morning and asked me out on a second date. I said yes of course. It was all perfect. I knew I'd have to deal with his busy work schedule. After around a year he asked me to move in with him, and since I worked in Chicago, it worked out perfectly. It always seemed like we were in the beginning of a relationship, never wanting to be separate. When he was away, he called every night and came home every weekend.  
  
We see Rachel and Barry walk out of the restaurant and grab a cab.  
  
The next shot shows Rachel and Barry in bed, Barry is asleep and Rachel is staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - We led two perfectly perfect lives. We were as good as married. We never thought anything could break us up. Until that horrible day. I remember it so vividly. January 13, 2000  
  
* Begin Flashback *  
  
We see Rachel sitting in the very big apartment in Chicago watching some early evening talk show. She obviously was very excited and not paying very much attention to the show in itself. All of a sudden we see Ross walk in the door, also very excited. Rachel gets up to go greet him with a passionate kiss.  
  
Ross/Rachel - Hey honey, I have great news  
  
Rachel - Oh, you first  
  
Ross - No sweetie, you first  
  
Rachel - Ok, well, while I was at work today, I got a call from San Francisco telling me they loved my work and want me to start my own business there. So, what do you think of moving to the wonderful city of San Francisco?  
  
We see Ross's grin fade instantly  
  
Ross - Oh boy, well, my new was I was offered a primetime television spot opposite Brad Pitt, George Clooney, and Noah Wyle. It's the opportunity of a life time. Those are three of the biggest names out there. We'd be playing four guys trying to make it in New York City. The only problem is, I have to move to New York.  
  
Rachel - I can see this is going to be a problem, but sweetie, this is the opportunity of a life time for me. I mean, how many times are you offered to start your own fashion business in San Francisco?  
  
Ross - Not that often, but how often am I going to be offered a primetime television show opposite three of the biggest names in the business.  
  
Rachel - Are you saying you're going to move to New York instead of coming to San Francisco with me?  
  
Ross - Only if you're saying you're going to San Francisco instead of coming to New York City with me.  
  
Rachel - Ross, I've already told you, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I'm not going to pass it up.  
  
Ross - It's the same situation with me Rach. I've always wanted to work with these people, in fact, I've already agreed to it.  
  
Rachel - But, I thought you didn't want to leave me.  
  
Ross - I don't, but you're not leaving me with much of a choice now, are you.  
  
Rachel - Oh My God, tell me your aren't saying these words Ross.  
  
Ross - I am Rachel, I think it would be best if we.  
  
Rachel cuts him of quickly - Don't say it Ross, you don't mean it, don't say it  
  
Ross - Break up. It's the only way out Rach. We've had a good run Rach. Three years, c'mon, that's more than some marriages last.  
  
Rachel - Is that all this has been to you Ross? A good run? These past 3 years meant nothing to you?  
  
Ross - No Rachel, I wouldn't trade the last three years for anything at all. I love you Rachel, I probably always will. It just won't work now. You're going to San Francisco and I'm going to New York. It just can't work.  
  
Rachel * there are tears running down her face * are you saying this is it? It can't be, we can make it work. People have long distance relationships all the time.  
  
Ross - But they never work out Rach, that's what I'm trying to say.  
  
Rachel * gives in and breaks down crying *But I don't want to live my life without you.  
  
Ross - I'll never forget you Rachel. I'm gonna go stay at Jake's place until you're gone. Goodbye's are always horrible for me.  
  
Rachel - I love you Ross  
  
Ross goes and hugs her - I love you too Rach * he pushes her back and looks her in the eyes * Hey, if you're ever in New York, you look me up, OK?  
  
Rachel - * wipes her eyes * Ya, Ok  
  
Ross - Bye Rachel * with that he leaves *  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
We see Rachel staring at the ceiling still, with tears in her eyes. 'That's exactly what I plan on doing'  
  
-----  
  
Ok, the first part wasn't that great, I was very sick when I wrote it, but the second part will be better. I promise. Please read and review!!!!  
  
Randi 


	2. Chapter 2

Then and Now - Chapter 2  
  
-----  
  
Author's note - Well, like I said, I was sick when I wrote the first one so I tried to get this one up ASAP, but I've been really busy and I'm SO SORRY it took so long to update. It's much better than the first one. Hope you enjoy.  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything.  
  
-----  
  
Rachel stepped off the plane and into the busy airport. She'd forgotten how busy J.F.K. airport really was. She'd been to New York a few times, but not enough to have a general clue where anything was. She went to baggage claim and got her bags and attempted to hail a cab. She also had forgotten how hard that was too.  
  
She stepped into her hotel room, trying to remember why she loved that certain hotel all that much. After she had checked into the room, she suddenly remembered why. The room was so spacious, and for such a cheap price too. She threw herself onto the bed and lay like that for the longest time. Finally she got herself up and went out to grab a late lunch/early supper. She decided to save some money by not taking a cab and just walked to her destination. She wasn't really sure where she was headed, but was just wandering around looking for a place to eat.  
  
While she walked, she kept seeing things that reminded her of Chicago. Things like Duke's Book store, except here it was Luke's Book Store, and little things like that. She came across a little coffee shop in the village. Central Perk was its name, and it looked almost exactly like the place where she and Ross spent countless hours together, along with one or two other people.  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
Rachel was sitting there with Abby and Kallie waiting for Ross to get back from the set. Abby spoke up "Hey Rachel, what's up with you and Ross?" Rachel sighed, "Well, I guess its time you guys were told. Ross is moving to New York and I'm moving to San Francisco." "WHAT!?!?!?!" was the reply she received. "You guys, please don't say anything, I just want to enjoy out last few days together, ok?" "How long have you guys known?" Kallie asked "Around a week," Rachel said sheepishly, looking down at the ground. "How could you keep something like this from us, we're your best friends," Abby sharply replied. "I didn't want to believe it myself, I thought if no one else know, it might not be real, might not be true, I'm sorry guys." "Whatever Rachel, we'll miss you too, did you think of that?" "I know, and you guys are my best friends, I don't want to leave you, but I have to. You know I don't want to, and if I didn't have to, I wouldn't. I'm going to have to start all over in San Francisco, and its hard to make new friends, I've never been good at that." Kallie started to cry and all three closed in for a hug as Rachel started to cry too. * End Flashback *  
  
She jumped as someone bumped into her. "I'm sorry," the person said as she backed away. "Its ok," Rachel said as she looked at the person. "Hey, you look familiar," they both started at the same time. "Well, hi, I'm Rachel Green, from San Francisco, originally from Chicago." "Hi, I'm Monica Bing, you might know me as Monica Gellar, and yes, to answer your question, I AM related to Ross Gellar, the actor." Monica said. "Oh, My, God," Rachel said, not sure of what to do, "How is he, I mean, I haven't talked to him in around 3 years." "Whoa, wait a minute, YOU'RE Rachel, the one he's always talking about, or well, used to talk about 24/7, that Rachel?" "Well, I think I'm that Rachel, otherwise he went off and found someone with exactly the same name as me." "Oh my god, when he first got here, you were all he could talk about. He was so depressed." "I know, but I gave him my number when I left, he just never called." "Ok, well, umm, how about I take you to his apartment? Or are you busy right now, maybe later." "No, No, now is fine, I was just on my way to get something to eat, but we can stop on the way, can't we?" "Ya, of course, now let's get going. He's going to be so happy to see you."  
  
Rachel (v/o) - She seemed so excited, taking me to Ross's place. I was glad she ran into me though, and I'm glad she stopped to look at me. Most people in New York bump into you and just keep walking. I would know. You see, I'd been here once before, trying to come see him, but when I got to his place I couldn't knock, I just left. I never could figure out why, I just couldn't. It turns out he didn't live to far from that Central Perk place, just up the street a ways, I must have subconsciously been headed to his place, even though I'd only seen it once. We stopped by a deli so I could grab a sandwich. Once we reached his place I got that feeling again, like I couldn't face him.  
  
"C'mon Rachel, we're here," Monica told me, pulling me in. "Ok, ok, I'm coming, don't get all huffy." 'Breathe in and out,' I had to tell myself, 'Just keep breathing."  
  
They got inside the apartment building and Rachel immediately felt like she was back in Chicago. It was almost identical, the same color paint, same stair form. She didn't want to see what it looked like inside the apartments because she knew it would ruin her current memories.  
  
"You ready to go in Rachel?" Monica asked. "Sure, why not, let's do this."  
  
Monica knocked, then took out her key and walked in. They walked in and both realized Ross wasn't there.  
  
"He always leaves a note in case someone who has a key drops by," Monica told Rachel, "Here it is" "Went to the store to pick up some things, be back at around 6:30," Rachel read aloud. "Well, its 6:10 now, I think we can wait, don't you?" "It won't kill us, so why not."  
  
They both sat down on the couch, making small talk, not really sure of what to say to each other.  
  
Rachel (v/o) - I didn't really know what to say to her. I wasn't sure what Ross had told her about me, if they were good things, bad things, or just random things. I kept thinking to myself, 'He's not here yet, you can still leave, and you still have time to run.' Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I was getting up to leave when the door opened. 'Shoot,' I thought to myself, 'It's too late now.'  
  
They couch was facing opposite the door, so he hadn't seen her yet. Monica got up off the couch and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Ross, you'll never guess who I ran into outside of Central Perk today" "I'm thinking you're probably right, who?"  
  
Rachel (v/o) - I figured this was the part where I stand up and show him who I am. I didn't want to, I just wanted to sink into that couch and disappear.  
  
She stood up and turned, "Hey Ross, how ya been?"  
  
Ross just looked at her, a very stunned look on his face.  
  
---------------------  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry its so short, I had to hurry it, and again SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. The next chapter will be longer and up much sooner. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, thanx RANDI 


End file.
